Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server, a control method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a control program.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2016-18259, discloses a crime prevention system that output a warning message to an intruder who may be in a room of a user's house before a user comes home. In the technique disclosed in JP-A No. 2016-18259, it is determined whether an intruder is present or absent in a room on the basis of radio wave intensity between an indoor master unit and an entrance slave unit performing wireless communication with the indoor master unit. In a case in which the intruder is present in the room or in a case in which it is not determinable whether the intruder is present or absent in the room, a warning message for urging the intruder to leave the room is output to the room
However, in the technique described in JP-A No. 2016-18259, only the warning message is output to the intruder who has already intruded into the room, and it is impossible to originally inhibit the intruder from intruding into the room. For this reason, in the technique described in JP-A No. 2016-18259, for example, when the user comes home, it is not possible to inhibit a suspicious person from intruding into the room together with the user.